


Union J

by andyoulethergo



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyoulethergo/pseuds/andyoulethergo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I took the titles of their songs and created a storyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Union J

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr (http://iconicj.tumblr.com/post/68438232542) but thought it would be nice to put it here too.

Standing on top of this **skyscraper** with my **head in the clouds** , I have **Beethoven** ’s sweet symphony playing so please **save the last dance** for me. Every day you **amaze me** because **loving you is easy**. I will **carry you** through this **beautiful life** we have created together. So **where are you now**? This is not our **last goodbye** because we are the **lucky ones**.


End file.
